Nickname Me, My Eriol
by KyteAura
Summary: Eriol's been asked a serious question and Tomoyo is going to get what she wants. A little one-chaptered Eriol x Tomoyo fic for those that I love and adore.


This is a Christmas fiction for my (hit list) loved ones.  
  
Chel-chan: (Merry Chirstmas!...Need more fics from you! XD )  
  
Candy-chan: (Merry Christmas! Wish you did good on your finals and have a nice winter break!)  
  
Rachie-imouto: (Merry Christmas and Happy Belated B-day! Sorry I didn't reply to your last e-mail, been so busy with everything...Know I miss you like hell Imouto.)  
  
DaNe: (*Glomps* Thank you for the e-card! Love you! Merry Chirstmas to you too sweetie.)  
  
Choco-imouto: (Hope you like this. Maybe it will rid your evil vibes of those that done you wrong. Have a Merry Christmas and may the new year bring you joy.)  
  
I'd also like to include all the people in the E+T ML (Mer-chan, Sher-chan, Faye-chan, Hime-chan, Nee-chan and more.)  
  
On another note I do not know anything about Japanese names, I live in American, and have yet to study where to actually cut off nicknames. So do not flame me if you either...  
  
a) do not like the names because it is gay (we are all gay to some extent)  
  
-or-  
  
b) know your Japanese culture well and believe that I ruined the whole concept of great names such as Eriol and Tomoyo. I know my English level is not off the *ahem* 'hook', give me a break okay? I am no Danielle Steel, I am no J.K Rowling, I am my own person with horrible, unclear phrases so deal with it or stop reading right this instant.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sakura-chan do you think I should ask Eriol-kun something like that?" Tomoyo said in a worried voice as she twirled the cord around her beautifully manicured fingers.  
  
"Everything will be alright, Tomoyo-chan!" Her best friend said cheerfully over the phone.  
  
"Don't these things usually come naturally?" Tomoyo asked in a childish manner.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan it isn't like you to be so questionable! Everything will be alright!" Sakura Kinomoto repeated her words wisely trying to get her raven-haired friend out of her insecurities and into action.  
  
Givng a soft sigh, Tomoyo replied with an energetic voice saying that she was right. She has always believed in Sakura's words and this time it wasn't any different.  
  
"I am glad." And a sigh of relief could be heard as well.  
  
Both of them smiled over the phone, just contemplating on the whole situation in a quiet, confortable fashion.  
  
Before any of the two girls could have continued with their phone conversation there was a little knock at the door.  
  
"Ojou-sama, Hiiragizawa-san is downstairs waiting for you. Shall I send him up?" One of her bodyguards asked dutifully.  
  
She put the phone against her chest so Sakura wouldn't suddenly become half deaf.  
  
"Yes please!" Tomoyo yelled at the thick wooden, closed door. She heard the footsteps disappearing and placed the creamy white phone back onto her ear.  
  
"Sakura-chan sorry to have cut this short, but Eriol-kun is here. I will either call you tonight if we don't stay up too late, but if I am too exhausted from the night I promise I will tell you everything tomorrow." Butterflies began to swirl in Tomoyo's lower stomach at the thought of her beloved.  
  
"Ganbatte ne!" Said the honey-haired teenager before the line went dead.  
  
"That Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said as she shook her head lightly, while smiling at the phone contently before she hung up too.  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
"Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo said as she snuggled deeper into the warm embrace and began to draw idle patterns on her boyfriend's chest.  
  
"Yes?" He whispered, his eyes glued to the screen before them, silenty enjoying the sensation her loving touch gave him.  
  
"I have been thinking lately and well we have been going out awhile now right?" Tomoyo asked as she looked for some kind of reaction from him.  
  
Eriol grabbed the remote control on the table and pressed 'power', shuting down the 50" television.  
  
"Quite a long while, what is something the matter?" His voice sounding more serious than the last reply.  
  
"No it isn't anything too important, I was just wondering, and this might be kind of embarrassing to ask, but why don't we have nicknames for each other?" Eriol regarded her with a raised dark eyebrow, meaning, a questioning look.  
  
"Why does it really matter? Relationships aren't based on names like 'sweetie' or 'honey' or even 'shorty' as the Americans refer to their boyfriend or girlfriend. It is about the feelings involved." Then he concluded. "You don't want me to start calling you 'shorty' do you?" Sparks of genuine amusement dancing in azure eyes.  
  
She laughed at the question.  
  
"No, Eriol-kun, nothing like that..." Tomoyo made a halt to think about what he just asked "...Is it me or did you call me short in a 'supposed' to be non-offensive way?"  
  
"I could have, but I didn't mean to, it must have been all in the unconscious mind, Tomoyo-chan." Eriol said in a light hearted tone, drawing circles in her upper-arm with his free hand. He could feel her rising temper.  
  
Her beautiful amethyst eyes held a glint of anger.  
  
"I dislike it when you use your Psychology on me. I am studying to become a fashion designer, what does that have to do with the unconscious mind? So please stop using that against me, unless you want to become my maniquenn once more." Giving him THE evil look. He cringed at the idea.  
  
"Yes M'am." He replied obidently, remembering the nasty things she could do to him when looking like that. Experience is a hard teacher.  
  
"No, but really Eriol-kun it isn't that I want you to call me by food names. I guess I'm just insecure, I feel like this relationship isn't going anywhere. Our love for each other grows strong each day, yes, but once we ever do get married am I still going to have to call you 'Eriol-kun', like what all your friends call you?" She sighed sadly, eyes partially covered by rich and curled eyelashes giving her a coquettish look.  
  
Feeling her sadness, and not wanting to make her anymore disappointed in him than she already was he decided to lighten the mood.  
  
"Not all my friends call me by Eriol-kun, but I suppose if you are Tomoyo-chan, feel free to call me 'mine'." With that Tomoyo's eyes brightened and her laughter filled his heart with relief. He was glad, so happy, that he still had what it takes to make her laugh through her eyes.  
  
She took a deep breath to relax herself and straightened a little to look at him in the eyes.  
  
"Thank you Eriol-kun also known as 'mine'." She giggled softly. "Never mind, forget the idea of nicknames. I guess I got carried away, wondering what was so great about Sakura-chan calling Li-kun 'Syao-kun'"  
  
"No, no. I see now that this is important to you, but what can you do with a name like mine?" This would be interesting, Eriol thought. His beloved girlfriend never ceased to amuse him.  
  
"I think 'Hi-kun' is cute...or maybe even 'Rio-kun' or if you don't like both we could just stick with Eriol, but without the 'kun' suffix" Eriol gave her a humourous look.  
  
"You thought a lot about this haven't you?" She nodded, somewhat embarrassed.  
  
He sighed in defeat. If it makes her happy...  
  
"I kind of, sort of, maybe like the name 'Rio-kun'. Do you think we can have a test drive on it?"  
  
"Rio-kun..." Tomoyo said contently. His heart leaped at the nickname from her lips.  
  
"Only you can make a name like that into the best name I'll ever have in my entire life." She smilled beautifully at him and gave Eriol a soft peck in the cheek.  
  
"My heart kind of jumps out of me when I said it. I guess that is the feeling Sakura-chan gets...I am really happy to know what it feels like to be the only one calling you by that name." Her happiness was genuine by the look of her brightly-lit amethyst eyes, radiating from her in warm waves.  
  
"As long as you don't start to cry Tomoyo-chan..." Eriol joked lightly as he watched her. She was repeating the name softly over and over, causing Eriol to hold onto her even tighter.  
  
"At first this idea seemed kind of silly, but since you started it...what do you think I should name you Tomoyo-chan? I don't want to be stuck calling you the same name everyone else does either" Tomoyo laughed at that. Shenever thought of it that way. All she really wanted was to have a nickname for Eriol, not for herself.  
  
"So what do you want to call me then? Besides 'mine'." Looking at the British boy expectantly.  
  
"What about Tomo-chan?" She paused and then shook her head, replying 'no'.  
  
"I don't get the same warm cozy feeling when I call you 'Rio-kun'." Eriol nodded in understandment. He hadn't felt that spark either.  
  
They sat there in complete silence, thinking what nickname would suit her. A few seconds later Eriol snapped his fingers together.  
  
"What is it Rio-kun?" Tomoyo asked, using his nickname for the first time.  
  
"Tomoyo-chama..." His voice faded off, as shivers of delight ran through his spine, making him smile inwardly.  
  
Her facial expression turned into confusion. Perfectly sculpted eyebrows knitted together.  
  
"How did you come up with that?" Of course the nickname was cute and she liked it, very much, for that matter.  
  
"I don't quite know myself." He replied in all honestly.  
  
"Oh no Rio-kun, not that unconscious mind thing again." She was begining to whine and pout. She was in disadvantage with him knowing all that Psycology stuff.  
  
"No, no...well actually I have an idea where it came from. You see 'chan' is suffix for someone close to you that is a female right? Of course Tomoyo-chan is close to me so I call you 'Tomoyo-chan'. However, you also are the master, mistress if you like, of my heart. The suffix for 'master' would be 'sama' right? If you add 'chan' suffix and 'sama' suffix together it would create your new nickname." He concluded, looking proud at his reasoning.  
  
She thought about it for a second and nodded.  
  
"You are a genius my Rio-kun." She said as she took his arms into hers and wrapped it around her slim body.  
  
"Only because I have my Tomoyo-chama by my side, but since she is a genius, along with me, she already knew that." Leaning closer to her face and answering the silent plea of slightly open lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End  
  
  
  
  
The conversation with Sakura was written weeks before so I might have alternate it a bit so if anything do not add up...sorry.  
  
P.S- The line "feel free to call me 'mine'" is a line from Hime-chan's blog (if you are Hao Asakura though feel free to call me "mine") so don't sue my loving tomodachi! (not that she would bother to read my fics anyway =P) *Suddenly a random Hime-chan fan screams: PLAGIRISM!!!* *glares into the crowd and notice everyone is holding forks up*...*meep* 


End file.
